The Fathers' Day Special with Ren and Koudi
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: It involves Breakfast, I love yous, heart attacks, and most of all Strippers. This is the continuation of SNS Wars.


Title: The Fathers' Day Special with Ren and Koudi

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Skip Beat

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

With Ren Tsuruga revealed as Koun Hizuri, the eldest son of Kuu and Juliena, now that the information is open, Kuu happily shared a short baby video of Ren in diapers standing at their backyard playground with a chicken over his head and he was crying trying to get the poultry off of his head, and beside it is his adult photo at back stage of the studio, TBM, where Kyoko was wearing a chicken onesies and Ren giving her a piggy back ride, it was for their couple interview at the Bridge Rock and they revealed Kyoko used to be the person inside Bo the Chicken when the show started to include the mascot and where the audience fell in love with the character.

Leaving a caption, "Chicks still loves him" and Ren's reaction to that viral photo was embarrassing since his baby photo came on where his belly is rounded and cheeks all puffy, Kyoko loved it however and used it as her wallpaper, throwing plush chickens whenever she gets the chance as a joke.

Another is when he uploaded a home video where his younger son was also involved, it was Ren with his usual baby half naked state, wearing his Spiderman payjama holding plastic fruits facing his one year old brother dressed in a mermaid onesies, showing the fruits, "_This is a melon._" except it was an apple, "_And this is a coconut._" Ren was three at that time and learning things as well, his little brother wasn't fully speaking words yet but it was a funny interaction especially the wrong information he was teaching his brother. And as usual Kyoko teases him with the apple with a sticky note with a melon word on it.

And what made it worse is his brother's reply to the jab, "_At least I'm smarter_." Which made Kyoko laugh whenever the brothers are together.

With the embarrassing clips and photos being circulated online, as it kept getting even more funnier, the boys who had enough being the center of memes retaliated.

Ren and his brother are at the LME, and basically having a meeting inside the company meeting room, Yashiro and Kyoko present with them, "Father's day is coming, and I want to give him a surprise, let's start simple." Said Ren, "Any idea? Since mine are all big and a little daring." He grinned.

"Let's give him breakfast in the shower." Koudi suggested and Kyoko looked a little surprised since it was funny yet tamed until the boys initiated it.

It was a week night, and the Hizuri couple are at their apartment, they contacted their mother to let her know what they are about to do, and Ren that morning carrying a tray full of food made by his girlfriend and his brother armed with a camera and bright lighting, Julie at the living room snorted seeing the siblings barge in and brought their father breakfast at the bathroom, hearing the shower is working they grinned at each other and their mother opened the door for them, and they burst in greeting their dad.

"We love you dad!" Kuu jolted and opened the shower glass and stared at his sons in shock, "We made you breakfast!" they added, "Well, Kyoko did, but here!" the shower still going and half of Kuu's body is showing and his facial expression shows confusion, but takes the plate anyway and eats inside the shower.

"Love you two boys." And the siblings went out and Julie was just wheezing in laughter, when Kuu shouted from inside, "I wish your mom would bring me breakfast in here!"

"Sweet mother of… we don't need to know that!" shouted back by Koudi and their father laughed from the bathroom. When the boys uploaded it, Lory was invested at the boy's plans and wanted to help them.

They went back to have another meeting on what to do next, Ren felt the backfire of that morning since his father made another comeback, "Well, you said you got some extreme fun pranks, let me hear those?" asked by Koudi and Ren started to explain what they are about to do.

Lory gave them a little heads up that their father will have a guesting on a late night show around fathers' day, and the boys started their plan, Kyoko who is always present to support her boyfriend is wheezing in laughter.

* * *

Days later, "So today, we have one of the fun loving and legendary dad here today, and it had been an honor to invite him to my show and today we are honored to have him!" applause, "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, Kuu Hizuri!" and he entered with his stylish suit and waved to the audience where women started to squeal.

He sat comfortably at the couch after and greeted everyone, "I'm happy I got invited to this special episode of fathers' day and would love to share lots of stories about my family and especially my boys." He said.

"Thank you for accepting out invitation, and congratulations to your new project and TV series." Started by the host, "But today, we wanted to talk to you about your family moments, we're all surprised to know that Ren Tsuruga is your eldest son, and never would've expected such!" he said and revealed a baby photo of Ren in a cute dinosaur onesies and holding a plush headless human, he looked so cute in it and the audience awed at it.

"As a father at that time, as a first time father, twenty-four-seven, camera must be in my reach at all times, and that's why I got to record loads of funny and adorable photos of my spawns." The host laughed, "And gladly I would share every bits of my stories." He added in chuckle, "Koun growing up is quite mature in his own merit, he wanted to do things in his own way, but when he can't handle it he's like, 'Dad, help' and I'm just there laugh it off and try to help him, but as he gets older and having his baby brother at the age of three, he became even more mature wanting to teach his baby brother everything, and the little one was just there copying him, and it was so cute!" he explained.

A photo of Ren as a toddler laid in the Totoro bed holding a smaller bottle feeding Koudi, while he sleepily holds his own bottle and having his own drink, as usual awes were given by the audience at the adorable moment.

"Who knew Tsuruga Ren is so adorable as a baby, thank you for giving us our own Japanese heartthrob!" he said.

"Well, glad he made you girls happy, but just like me, he's a one woman man and he loves Kyoko too much, and thank you for the breakfast you made dear!" he called and everyone laughed.

"One question, from that time you retired on Japanese television and went abroad and marry the fashion mother, Juliena, everyone lost their crush, however after your move and got married, how was life after that, we know you had been happy but we want to know how you started again."

"Well, at that time we got married, we're about to have Koun, she was already five month pregnant when we got married, I love Julie very much and I can live leaving them out abroad while I work here, so I had to make a decision, and so I did, it worked out fine, and having a family with her there was wonderful, you know that feeling when that first baby pops out, and he has your wife's hair and identical to you, man, I was over the moon at that time, so I told myself I had to work even harder for them, and I did try my best to deliver." He explained, "So there was no hard times for me, until he became fifteen and had to decide to move here in japan to find himself, my beloved wife refused to talk to me after that, but then soften up after some courtship." He shrugged.

Again another slide of photo came along where Ren was fourteen years old and his brother was eleven, Koudi was dressed in dresses and was about to cry, Ren was playing with some wigs, which was funny, "So you enjoy being a father?"

"Of course I do, especially when you get to show adorable photos like these." Ren wearing nothing but a tube and hula grass with a wig around five years old, looking scared, while his brother with his pacifier strapped to a walker dressed the same, "And embarrassing them in front of the ladies they like." He laughed.

"Can you tell us, what is Tsuruga-san like when he's in private and with the family? And so as Koudi-kun?" he asked again.

"Koun is certainly playful and he got that from me, when I say playful, that boy is handful." He chuckled, "Remember that viral clip days ago? Well, it was his idea for pay back, and it had been going on for days now, however the last two that gave me an heart attack was Koudi's he's the killer type, I'm surprised some girls like him." He gave a nervous chuckle.

"But Koun, is polite and respectful, he shows his love for us openly and even playfully screams I love you at times and I know shit's about to happen, and I know because I'm his father and I do that to them." Rounds of laughter, "And the youngest… hard to describe, he got his mother's wittiness, I don't know where that evilness came from but I think that was from me, Koun's is a little more tamed but Koudi's I don't know, you'll be the judge." Then a man in a nice suit came in and handed them coffee, "Thank you." Kuu without turning his head and suddenly.

"How's the coffee?" Kuu spits out the caffeine and stared at his son who's wearing a nice fit and tailored made suit, fear in his eyes and asked.

"What did you do to my coffee?" he asked.

"And there, we have the usual paranoid actor panicking to a plain coffee…" Koudi spoke and Kuu immediately spots his eldest son dressed in t-shirt, jeans and his usual casual shoes, and head disguised with a ball cap and headphones like he was one of the producers, Ren was laughing his ass off at that jab.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing something, or Kyoko?" he teased his eldest and the host was wheezing, Ren was blushing and laughing, "And you're supposed to be wooing that girl you have been having crush with for ten years?" teasing his second son.

"I am, but I got my three-hundred and fourteenth rejections this afternoon from her, I'm just taking a break before I embarrass and humiliate myself again, and she told me if I MMA she might say yes." The audience laughed at his frankness and comedic manner.

"Did you know what this oversized gremlins did to me before the show?" Kuu complained at the host and the host laughed so hard he was wheezing his reply.

"That is why we got Tsuruga-san's recording earlier." He said and played the short clip where Kuu was inside his SUV off to drive to the studio, only to scream looking at his GPS screen where his back camera is showing the path for reverse, there was a horror character greeting him from the screen and when he turn his head only to find there is no one he looked at the screen again and it was still there, Kuu then went out and tried to look for the damn character only to find a toy ducktaped to his rear camera, "_KOOOOOUN! KOUUUUUUDI!_" a comical angry father march back to their apartment while his sons were wheezing at the bush and Koudi kneeling from laughter.

"And they also recorded this." And it was Julie being recorded on her story on her first ever date with Kuu how awkward he is and some of her home videos of Kuu as father to be, the boys finally got their payback for the throwback photos he had been posting online, however the most funny thing they posted is when Kuu was thrown to the couch by Julie and Ren with Koudi who just lives few doors away from their apartment slowly barged in with some male strippers and Julie was wheezing from the living room door, Kuu was immediately was woken up that early in the morning by those men with only thongs and bowtie on, serving him a two in the morning breakfast and coffee, poor Kuu lost it and stared at his wife jaw dropped.

By the end of the clip the audience were all wheezing and the host was dead red from laughter, "I created monsters." Their father said, "Who's idea was it?" he then asked.

"Koun." His brother snitched, "But the, 'let's scare and kill dad with a heart attack by his least favorite film which is a horror movie' was me, and it was perfect, oh and you'll hate to see the other who's waiting at your parking space at home too…" he said and the audience roared in laughter.

"I've been meaning to ask, who's the naughty son?" the host asked again.

"What kind of naughty is that?" the father cleared and grinned.

"The naughty when it comes to girls." Added.

"Ah…" Kuu replied with a eureka face, "Koudi, he isn't even dating Mika-chan but he's already getting sugar." He laughed and the audience followed.

"But I've been rejected… hundred times… or more…" he shrugged looking flat faced, "Too bad, twenty years old is the drinking age here in japan, and I'm still eighteen." He was pure comedian and Ren was laughing so hard with the camera crew.

"I'm calling Kyoko now and telling her, my dad confirmed I'm the good boy." He said and Kuu laughed.

"Don't worry son, we'll get you something to drown that off, have you tried begging?" he asked.

"Does it include clinging to her legs at work?" he asked and Kuu shook his head.

"Yup, you're from me." Ren was wheezing at his seat.

"I'm glad I still kept my dignity!" he stated.

"Really?" Kuu and Koudi looked at him with scrutinizing stare.

"At least I didn't go to where she is and screamed on a mega phone, please say yes already!" Ren jabbed back.

"Yet you stalked her for a day." With that 'oh' were thrown at him and the host by now is losing all his sane thoughts from the three.

With more funny clips being showed and fathers' day related personal questions were asked, Kuu tries to embarrass his sons in retaliation to what they did to him with those male strippers, Halloween and breakfast pranks.

After that show the staff and the host went out with Kuu since his sons already bailed and hid somewhere, when he came back to the car park, the camera guy from the show was still working as requested since the boys had tipped the producer of what they were about to do, Kuu's face was the same time shocked and amazed at what his sons made, his SUV was covered with giftwraps from hood to back, and so does the wheels, there was a nice big bow at the top and a card saying 'Happy Fathers' Day, love your Spawns' and a smiley on it, the host that came out with him recorded it to his phone as well, and laughing so hard, until a band came out of his car and started singing him 'Tequila' and he just turned to everyone, "I need one…" and the clip ended there which was later shown the next episode of the show.

Japan was blessed by a playful Ren Tsuruga and his brother when they decided to retaliate from their embarrassing photos online.

Ren compiled every prank they did to their father and posted it to his own official social media, Kyoko shared it since it was so funny. Ren earned another name over social media and the same time his real name Koun earning his very first title, 'Japan's Naughtiest Son' which Kyoko adopted and loved since she loved her playful Corn.

Meanwhile, poor Koudi who is supposed to be busy with his own business, started to take Mix Martial Arts lessons and had been signed to some gym for matches, and still wating for that damned yes, Kuu kept on social media updates on it until his first ever match came.

The said teen chef who was joined by Julie since she too became the fashion mother's model like Kyoko, watched the match and made her jump from her seat, and by the end of the match where Koudi received bruises and cut lip actually won, Kuu gave an update where she said yes and made his son promise no more fighting which the other happily agreed since he will not go in that ring again.

Japan will be waiting for another Fathers' Day event where their favorite 'Naughty' boys will strike again.

~END~


End file.
